Sweet Surrender
by fembuck
Summary: Sometimes one can find comfort and companionship in the strangest of places and with the most unlikely of people. Set during 'Mockingjay'.  Katniss/Johanna, femslash


**Title: **Sweet Surrender

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Hunger Games

**Pairing:** Katniss/Johanna

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 856

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** Sometimes one can find comfort and companionship in the strangest of places with the most unlikely of people.

xxx

The first time Johanna kissed her took Katniss completely by surprise – which in retrospect seemed quite fitting since Katniss' other two first kisses had also taken her completely unaware.

They were in their room one evening sitting on Johanna's bed quizzing each other on what they'd learned during training that day. Johanna was in better spirits now that she was no longer going through morphling withdrawal and her hair had grown in enough that she could run her fingers through it. It made her much better company, but with her improved mood came a restless, almost giddy energy that drove the blonde to all sorts of irritating behaviour. That night she had taken to randomly reaching over and pinching Katniss, and then shrugging innocently when Katniss glared at her. However, after the misery that was sharing a room with Johanna while she was going through withdrawal, Katniss didn't want to do anything to put the blonde into a foul mood again and tried to endure the 'teasing'. However, it eventually it became too much and when Johanna's fingers reached for her again Katniss beat them away with her hand and then launched a counter attack.

Provoking Katniss into action seemed to have been the real motive behind Johanna's 'teasing' and when Katniss engaged her, Johanna laughed and began to put up a defence while also looking for openings to launch another offensive wave of pinches.

Though they were in much better shape that they had been in when they started training, the physical exertion – especially after a day of drilling – took its toll and after a few minutes of grappling they fell down onto the mattress beside each other, breathing hard but smiling.

"You're a brat," Katniss declared turning to glare at Johanna, but the smile on her lips took away any sting her words might have had.

"You're almost pretty when you smile," Johanna murmured in response, her smile growing even wider when Katniss' brows creased indignantly.

Knowing how fond Johanna was of curse words Katniss' lips parted to deliver a cuss filled reply to the blonde's words, but before she had a chance to speak the blonde surged towards her, and suddenly Katniss was wearing Johanna Mason's lips on her face.

Johanna's lips were warm, and soft, and though Katniss hadn't thought about what they would feel like pressed against hers before, she found the sensation pleasant and before she fully realized what she was doing, she was kissing Johanna back.

They stayed sweetly connected at the mouth until the need for air forced them apart, and for the second time that evening they both collapsed against the mattress faint of breath.

"That was better than morphling," Johanna whispered as she stared across her pillow at Katniss, "I think I'll steal kisses from now on."

It was such a ridiculous thing to say that Katniss couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up in her throat from escaping. She was worried that Johanna would take offense to her finding her words literally laughable, but when she looked at Johanna the blonde was watching her with the softest expression Katniss had ever seen in her eyes and she looked pretty pleased with herself.

"You sound like Finnick," Katniss breathed out, her tone gentling in response to the look in the blonde's eyes.

Once the words were out of her mouth, Johanna's face contorted into an exaggerated mask of horror, and once again, Katniss found herself reluctantly smiling.

"You say hurtful things," Johanna stated a few seconds after Katniss had spoken though she didn't sound particularly hurt. "But so do I," she continued with a sigh before flashing Katniss a small, self-deprecating smile. "Taking this charming characteristic into account ... I think you'll agree ... it'd probably be best if neither of us talked anymore," Johanna finished softly, staring intimately into Katniss'.

Although Katniss wasn't the most experienced person in Panem when it came to kissing and things, she could tell from the look in Johanna's eyes and the tone of her voice that the blonde planned on kissing her again, and she knew that when Johanna did she would let her. Their room had seemed a little less like a cell with the taste of Johanna on her lips, and the world had seemed a little less hostile when she could feel the warmth of Johanna's body against hers, and Katniss wanted to feel those things again. In fact, she suspected that she maybe even needed it.

"I still think you're a brat," Katniss whispered, never one to give in easily.

"That's because I am," Johanna smirked.

Katniss rolled her eyes in response to Johanna, but when Johanna leaned forward and touched their lips together once more, Katniss sighed and closed her eyes. She surrendered to the sweetness of Johanna's mouth, and for the first time in weeks she became consumed by something pleasant.

The End


End file.
